Unexpected Meeting
by iluminnascent
Summary: [AU] Tom Riddle tidak pernah menyangka kalau ia akan bertemu lagi dengan sosok itu sebagai tetangganya yang baru. Pertemuan tidak terduga yang dialaminya ketika pindah ke Little Whinging, Surrey. Sekuel dari Unexpected Christmas. Kid!TMRHP.


**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Miss JK Rowling does. I only own the storyline and Mrs. Kattie Prewett.

**Warnings:** bully, SLASH, AU, OC, typo, kinda OOC, blah... blah... blah.

* * *

><p><strong>Juli 1993<strong>

Kebiasaan yang sampai sekarang tidak pernah tidak dilakukan Petunia Dursley adalah menjulurkan lehernya dari ambang jendela dan mencari tahu apa yang dilakukan orang-orang Privet Drive. Entah itu mengamati Mrs. Dalton yang sedang bersantai di beranda rumahnya atau sekadar melihat orang-orang yang melintas di depan rumah bernomor empat tersebut, Petunia tidak pernah peduli. Ia hanya ingin mencari tahu sesuatu sebelum tetangganya yang lain mengetahuinya. Bagaimanapun juga, seorang Petunia Dursley tidak ingin mendengar berita dari mulut orang lain. Ia ingin dirinyalah yang pertama kali mendengar apa yang terjadi.

"—Apa yang kaulihat sekarang, Petu?"

Wanita bertubuh kurus itu menarik kepalanya dari ambang jendela. Melirik ke arah Vernon—suaminya—sebelum kembali berkutat dengan wajan yang sejak tadi mengeluarkan desis pelan. Bau wangi dari bawang bombay yang ditumis wanita itu menguar di seluruh penjuru dapur; membuat Dudley pasti akan meneteskan air liurnya jika berada di sini.

"Rumah nomor tiga di sebelah. Kita kedatangan tetangga baru, Sayang," kata Petunia yang sekarang tengah berkutat dengan potongan daging steak. Sudah sejak lima bulan yang lalu rumah itu tidak dihuni oleh siapa pun karena penghuni terakhirnya pindah atas alasan pekerjaan. "Apa kau berencana mengundang mereka untuk makan malam?"

"Apa kau melihat siapa penghuni baru itu?" Vernon berbalik bertanya. Pria mirip walrus tersebut mendudukkan diri di salah satu kursi. Membuat kursi malang itu berderit akibat beban tubuh yang terlampau berat. "Aku tidak ingin ada orang aneh yang memasuki rumah kita, Petu."

"Oh, Sayang, aku juga enggan mengundang mereka. Tapi apa yang akan dikatakan Maggie jika kita tidak mengundang tetangga baru hanya untuk makan malam? Bagaimana kalau Maggie yang terlebih dahulu mengundang mereka dan kemudian mengatakan yang tidak-tidak terhadap keluarga kita? Aku benci jika wanita itu melakukannya."

Vernon tahu kalau istrinya sangat membenci penghuni rumah nomor dua. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika Petunia dan Mrs. Watson selalu mencoba bersaing satu sama lain dan Vernon bukanlah orang yang menyukai kekalahan.

"Terserah padamu saja, Petu," kata Vernon sambil membalik halaman koran sorenya hari ini. "Undang saja mereka sebelum Maggie mengundang mereka."

Petunia tersenyum tipis. Ia kembali mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah jendela. Ingin melihat apakah Dudley anaknya sudah kembali dari bermain. Namun yang dilihatnya hanyalah seorang anak laki-laki kurus yang baru saja keluar dari rumah nomor tiga Privet Drive. Ia tidak pernah melihat anak itu sebelumnya.

"Kurasa tetangga baru kita memiliki seorang anak laki-laki," ujar Petunia sembari mengerling ke arah Vernon sebelum berjalan menuju lemari pendingin dan melihat apa saja yang pantas dimasak. Ia mendesah ketika tidak menemukan sayuran dan buah anggur di dalam sana. "Di mana anak aneh itu? Aku perlu menyuruhnya membeli beberapa bahan masakan. Apa kau melihatnya, Vernon?"

Vernon menggeleng. "Tidak melihatnya sejak kau menyuruhnya untuk pergi karena mengotori lantai ruang depan," jawab Vernon; membuat Petunia menggeram pelan.

* * *

><p>'Berburu-Harry' adalah hal yang paling tidak disukai Harry dari Dudley dan gengnya. Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan permainan—begitu menurut Dudley—ini bermula. Sejak ia sadar, hal ini sudah sangat terlambat. Ia tidak pernah tidak melewatkan satu minggunya dengan tenang tanpa berlari untuk menghindari kejaran Dudley dan teman-temannya.<p>

"—Aku bosan!" Harry mendengar Dudley berteriak kepada Piers Polkiss—anak laki-laki dengan wajah mirip tikus—di tengah taman bermain sementara ia duduk di balik batang pohon dengan sebuah buku di pangkuannya. Ia otomatis menyadari satu hal. Jika Dudley sedang bosan, maka ia akan mencari hal untuk menghilangkan kebosanan tersebut dan dirinyalah objeknya. Harry bahkan tidak jarang berlari hingga _Magnolia Crescent_ atau _Wisteria Walk_ agar Dudley tidak bisa mengejarnya. Tubuh Dudley yang besar menjadi salah satu keuntungan bagi Harry untuk lolos dari pengejaran mereka. Yeah, Harry menyeringai kecil memikirkan sosok Dudley yang terengah-engah dengan lemak yang bergelayutan di sekitar perut dan lengan anak itu ketika mengejar dirinya.

"Apa yang ingin kaulakukan, Big D?"

Tubuh segera Harry menegang. Dengan pelan menutup buku miliknya dan mengendap pergi dari tempat itu di antara semak belukar. Ia membenci Piers Polkiss yang selalu menanyakan pertanyaan itu kepada Dudley dan Harry sudah hapal sekali dengan jawabannya.

"Apa kalian ingin bermain?" tanya Dudley yang disahuti teman-temannya dengan menyerukan namanya; menyuruh anak-anak nakal itu untuk menangkapnya. Dan Harry tahu, nerakanya hari ini akan segera dimulai.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Harry segera berlari. Melintas taman di dekat kompleks Privet Drive lalu berbelok ke sebuah gang sempit. Ia sudah menduga kalau hari ini ia mungkin bisa menghindari Dudley dan terbebas dari hadiah anak laki-laki itu sebelum seseorang meneriakkan namanya.

"Itu dia!"

Harry mengutuki Malcolm karena berhasil melihatnya; membuat Harry segera mempercepat laju larinya. Ia tidak tahu harus ke mana. Hanya membiarkan langkah kaki kecil membawanya pergi. Napas anak laki-laki berumur tiga belas tahun itu terengah-engah saat ia sampai di salah satu sudut Wisteria Walk. Dengan ragu menoleh ke belakang dan mencoba mengatur napasnya ketika tidak melihat Dudley berada di manapun.

Anak laki-laki berambut acak-acakan itu menyeka keringat yang menetes dari dahi dengan lengan bajunya yang setengah basah. Cuaca di musim panas semakin memburuk keadaan. Napasnya masih terengah akibat berlari. Begitu ia bisa mengatur napasnya kembali, ia mendudukkan diri di pinggir jalan Wisteria Walk—di dekat sebuah toko kue yang membuat perutnya bergemuruh. Ia merutuk pelan setelah menyadari keadaan sekelilingnya. Hari sudah mulai beranjak sore dan itu artinya ia harus kembali ke rumah kerabatnya. Pekerjaan rumah dari Aunt Petunia sudah menunggu untuk dikerjakan dan Harry tidak memiliki pilihan lain jika ingin mendapatkan makan malam hari ini.

Dengan enggan, Harry menegakkan tubuh dan mulai berjalan ke arah sebaliknya; berharap kalau ia tidak perlu bertemu Dudley atau siapapun di tengah jalan. Ia sudah cukup mengalami kesialan hari ini selain diusir keluar oleh Aunt Petunia karena mengotori karpet mahal wanita itu. Terima kasih kepada Dudley karena mengisi sepatunya dengan lumpur saat ia menyiram tanaman bunga bibinya.

Harry berjalan melintasi Priver Drive. Menautkan kedua alisnya ketika melihat sebuah truk barang diparkirkan di depan rumah Nomor Tiga. Harry tahu kalau rumah itu tidak dihuni lagi sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Mungkin rumah itu mendapat penghuni baru sekarang, pikir Harry. Ketika melintas bagian depan rumah itu, Harry sempat mendengar seorang wanita berseru memanggil seseorang yang dibalas oleh suara berat seorang pria dari bagian belakang truk. Harry terkejut ketika tiba-tiba saja pria itu muncul dan hampir menabraknya.

"Dia baru saja keluar, Sayang—ouch! Maafkan aku, Nak. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Harry mengangguk. Menyingkir ke samping untuk memberi jalan pada seorang pria berambut cokelat yang sedang membawa sebuah kotak kardus besar. "Apa Anda perlu bantuan, sir?" tawar Harry melihat pria kurus itu sepertinya sulit membawa kardus tersebut.

"Nah, aku baik-baik saja, Nak. Tapi terima kasih atas tawaranmu." Pria kurus itu kini meletakkan kardus tepat di atas trotoar; menyeka keringat dengan punggung tangannya yang berbalut sarung tangan. "Apa kau tinggal di dekat sini?"

Harry kembali mengangguk dan mengulurkan tangannya; menunjuk ke arah sebuah rumah yang mempunyai model sama dengan rumah nomor tiga. "Aku tinggal bersama kerabatku di rumah nomor empat, sir."

* * *

><p>"—Kau dengar aku, Boy? Jangan pernah keluar dari kamarmu atau menampakkan wajahmu di ruang makan selama makan malam berlangsung." Tubuh besar Vernon Dursley berguncang pelan saat pria bertubuh besar itu mengacungkan jari telunjuk gemuknya ke arah Harry. Di belakang sosok Vernon, Petunia terlihat membawa sebuah nampan yang segera diletakkan di sebuah meja nakas di ruangan itu. Harry berusaha tidak memedulikan tatapan merendahkan yang dilayangkan Petunia sekarang. "Boy!"<p>

"Aku mengerti Uncle Vernon. Tidak pergi keluar kamar ataupun menampakkan diri di ruang makan. Apa aku juga harus buang air kecil di kamar ini?"

Vernon menggeram pelan. Hampir saja menarik kerah baju Harry jika Petunia tidak menahan suaminya. "Jangan berani melakukan hal itu!" hardik Vernon. "Lakukan di kamar kecil tapi jangan sampai mereka melihatmu!"

Harry mencoba untuk tidak memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia hanya mengangguk singkat dan memilih untuk diam sampai kedua kerabatnya meninggalkannya sendirian di kamar tersebut. Begitu kedua orang itu menghilang di balik daun pintu yang tertutup, Harry menghempaskan tubuhnya pada tempat tidur tunggal. Mengerang pelan mendengar suara perutnya yang berbunyi akibat bau makanan di atas meja nakas. Harry melirik nampan yang tadi diletakkan Petunia. Mulutnya segera berair melihat sepotong kecil steak dan roti; makan malamnya hari ini.

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit, Harry menghabiskan makan malamnya. Membaringkan tubuh di atas tempat tidur dengan pandangan yang menatap langit-langit rendah kamar tersebut. Kamar yang ditempatinya sekarang jauh lebih kecil dibandingkan dengan kamar Dudley. Hanya terdapat sebuah tempat tidur lama milik sepupunya. Sebuah lemari pakaian diletakkan di sudut ruangan serta sebuah meja nakas tepat di samping tempat tidur. Di salah satu sudut lain, ada tumpukan bekas mainan milik Dudley yang sudah rusak. Baik Vernon atau Petunia tidak mau repot-repot untuk membereskannya. Tapi setidaknya, kamar yang dihuninya sejak awal musim semi tiga bulan yang lalu jauh lebih baik dibandingkan dengan lemari di bawah anak tangga. Ia tidak lagi menemukan serbuk kayu yang berjatuhan di atas kepalanya ketika Dudley berniat mengganggunya dengan menghentakkan kaki tepat di atas tempat tidurnya.

Suara percakapan yang samar-samar terdengar dari pintu depan satu jam kemudian membuat Harry mendengus pelan. Ia juga bisa mendengar tawa menggelegar pamannya. Harry bertaruh kalau pria itu pasti sedang membanggakan perusahaan bor miliknya kepada orang-orang yang diundang makan malam oleh Vernon. Siapa lagi kalau tetangga baru mereka. Dengan cepat, Harry bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menghampiri pintu; menempelkan telinganya di daun pintu tersebut.

"—Ayo, Mr. Prewett. Masuklah. Kita bisa berbincang di ruang tamu sementara Petunia menyiapkan makan malam."

Harry mendengar langkah kaki yang perlahan meninggalkan ruang depan menuju ruang tamu. Menyandarkan tubuhnya pada daun pintu ketika tidak lagi mendengar suara apa pun; hanya suara gemisik pepohonan di luar sana dan terkadang deru kendaraan yang melintas di depan rumah Privet Drive Nomor Empat.

Keluarga Prewett—keluarga yang baru pindah di rumah nomor tiga. Harry mendengar bibinya membicarakan tetangga baru mereka ketika ia baru saja kembali dari membeli sayuran dan buah-buahan tidak lama setelah ia bertemu dengan—yang Harry duga—Mr. Prewett. Tetangga barunya itu baru saja pindah dari London ke Surrey. Petunia segera mengundang keluarga itu untuk makan malam di sini.

Harry tidak tahu selebihnya mengenai tetangga baru mereka. Saat bertemu dengan Mr. Prewett, pria itu hanya mengatakan kalau ia adalah tetangga barunya. Tentu saja setelah menyadari kalau tempat tinggalnya bersebelahan dengan pria itu. Ia juga sempat bertemu sekilas dengan istri Mr. Prewett. Mrs. Prewett adalah seorang wanita cantik bertubuh kurus dengan rambut hitam yang digelung di belakang kepalanya. Wanita itu ramah ketika menanyakan siapa dirinya. Ya. Bahkan jauh lebih ramah dibandingkan dengan bibinya.

Andai saja kalau keluarga Prewett adalah kerabat yang selama ini merawatnya, tentu Harry tidak akan merasakan apa yang dilakukan keluarga Dursley padanya.

* * *

><p>"—Aku tidak melihat anak berkacamata itu di sini. Di mana dia?"<p>

Suara Fabian Prewett terdengar. Membuat kelima orang di ruang makan tersebut segera mengalihkan pandangan ke arah itu. Tom Riddle hanya menatap sekilas sebelum kembali menekuni memotong daging steak di hadapannya.

"Ah, anak kecil berambut berantakan yang kita temui tadi sore, Sayang? Aku juga baru menyadarinya. Bukankah anak itu mengatakan kalau dia tinggal di sini? Di mana dia, Petunia?"

Tom mengangkat kepala ke arah wanita yang duduk di hadapannya. Tidak seperti pasangan keluarga Prewett yang menatap bingung, keluarga Dursley—seperti yang ia tahu—menatap kedua orang dewasa tersebut dengan wajah terkejut sebelum Vernon Dursley terbatuk pelan dan mulai mengelap bibirnya dengan serbet makan. Pria itu terlihat salah tingkah begitu juga dengan istrinya yang dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain.

"Uh, keponakan kami sedang tidak enak badan. Dia... well, kami menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat di kamarnya."

"Ah, sayang sekali jika dia melewatkan makan malam yang enak ini. Aku harap anak itu cepat sembuh. Dia anak yang ramah. Bukan begitu, Fabian?" Kattie Prewett bertanya kepada suaminya sebelum melemparkan senyum simpati kepada para Dursley. Wanita berambut hitam itu kemudian kembali menyantap makan malamnya. Tom berusaha untuk tidak tertawa terlalu keras dan hanya mengulum senyum di balik tangan kanannya saat melihat wajah panik pria bertubuh besar yang duduk tidak jauh darinya. Hanya seorang pembohong yang bisa tahu kebohongan orang lain dan Tom adalah salah satu dari orang-orang itu.

Ia tahu kalau Vernon Dursley sedang berbohong. Namun, Tom bukanlah orang yang peduli sehingga membiarkannya begitu saja.

Makan malam di rumah keluarga Dursley berlangsung tenang (Tom berusaha mengabaikan suara berisik dari anak laki-laki gemuk yang duduk di sampingnya ketika makan malam) sebelum Vernon mengajak mereka semua kembali ke ruang tamu. Tom berusaha untuk tidak melayangkan tatapan protes mendengar pembicaraan orang-orang dewasa di sekitarnya. Ia sungguh tidak peduli dengan bualan Vernon mengenai perusahaan bor pria itu atau alasan mengapa keluarganya pindah dari London ke daerah pinggiran seperti ini.

Tom hanya ingin pulang dan ibu angkatnya—Kattie—tahu hal itu. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum kepadanya sebelum kembali berbicara dengan tetangga baru mereka.

Sampai sekarang Tom tidak mengerti mengapa kedua orangtua angkatnya yang mengadopsinya dari panti asuhan Wool sejak satu setengah tahun yang lalu mau pindah dari kehidupan kota London ke tempat seperti ini. Surrey bukanlah suatu pilihan yang bagus—menurut pendapat Tom sendiri. Ia pasti akan lebih memilih tempat lain daripada di sini; di mana ia bahkan tidak tahu apakah dirinya akan menemukan perpustakaan atau tempat menarik lainnya. Sepanjang kegiatannya menelusuri tempat tinggal barunya, Tom tidak menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Ia tidak menganggap kejar-kejaran yang dilakukan beberapa anak sore tadi adalah suatu hiburan.

"Ah, Tom? Kami berencana untuk menyekolahkan Tom ke Eton College di Berkshire September mendatang." Tom otomatis mendongakkan kepala begitu namanya dipangil. Dalam hati ia mengerang pelan mendengar sekolah barunya. Asrama khusus anak laki-laki bukanlah sekolah yang ingin ia masuki. Namun, kedua orangtua angkatnya sudah memutuskan hal itu bahkan sebelum mereka pindah ke tempat ini. Tom tidak mempunyai pilihan lain mengingat ia sudah diterima di sana. _Yeah, asrama_, Tom membatin.

Satu setengah jam lebih terasa bagai neraka bagi Tom. Di mana ia tidak henti-hentinya melayangkan tatapan merendahkan kepada Dudley Dursley yang tidak pernah berhenti mengunyah; entah itu pudding cokelat ataupun permen yang disiapkan Petunia. Ketika ayah angkatnya mengatakan kalau sudah waktunya mereka untuk pulang, Tom tidak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk menghela napas lega. Dalam diam, ia mengikuti kedua orangtua angkatnya. Hanya berbicara seperlunya ketika Mrs. Prewett memintanya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih. Tom baru saja ingin segera berlari ke dalam rumah sebelum ia tidak sengaja mendongakkan kepala dan menatap ke sebuah jendela kamar yang terbuka dari halaman rumah milik keluarga Dursley. Tom menyadari kalau dirinya sedang menahan napasnya saat kedua iris gelapnya melihat sosok anak laki-laki yang sedang berdiri di pinggir jendela; melihat penuh minat ke arahnya.

Mendadak, ingatan mengenai hari Natal dua setengah tahun yang lalu kembali berputar di benaknya.

Ingatan mengenai seorang anak laki-laki yang memberinya hadiah di hari Natal. Mengenai anak laki-laki berambut hitam berantakan dengan pakaiannya yang kebesaran. Ingatan tentang sentuhan lembut pada bibirnya. Ingatan yang bahkan sampai sekarang tidak bisa ia lupakan.

Kedua iris gelap anak laki-laki berumur empat belas tahun itu membulat. Bibirnya terbuka untuk bersiap memanggil anak laki-laki itu sebelum sosok tersebut membalikkan tubuh dan menutup jendela kamar tersebut; meninggalkan Tom yang masih berdiri terpaku di tempat itu.

Harry Potter.

Tom akhirnya mengetahui nama anak laki-laki yang pernah ditemuinya di hari Natal dua setengah tahun yang lalu. Ia tidak peduli dari mana ibu angkatnya mengetahui nama anak itu. Mrs. Prewett selalu tahu apa yang ingin diketahui wanita itu dan tentu saja Tom tidak akan memedulikannya.

Tom mendengar banyak hal mengenai anak laki-laki bertubuh kurus yang menjadi tetangganya sekarang. Ia juga pernah melihat apa yang dilakukan Dudley kepada anak itu. Dan Tom segera mendecakkan lidah atas kebodohan yang sudah ia lakukan. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melupakan sosok Vernon Dursley dan kedua anggota keluarga pria itu apalagi setelah mereka pernah bertemu sebelum ini?

Selama dua setengah tahun terakhir, Tom tidak bisa membohongi dirinya untuk tidak memikirkan Harry. Ya, sejak mereka bertemu, Tom bahkan rela untuk pergi ke toko mainan yang sama di mana mereka pernah bertemu; berharap ia bisa bertemu dengan anak laki-laki itu lagi. Tapi dua hari Natal berlalu, Tom tidak bertemu dengan Harry. Dan karena alasan itu jugalah, Tom sangat tidak menyetujui mengenai kepindahan kedua orangtua angkatnya ke tempat ini.

Namun sekarang, di saat ia tidak mencari keberadaan sosok tersebut, anak laki-laki itu malah muncul di hadapannya; menjadi tetangga barunya. Dan untuk pertama kali ini, Tom setidaknya bersyukur mengenai kepindahan keluarga angkatnya.

"—Mengapa kau tidak menyapanya saja, Tom?"

Anak laki-laki berambut gelap itu mendongakkan kepala ke arah Fabian Prewett, menaikkan sebelah alisnya atas pertanyaan ayah angkatnya. Pria itu tersenyum sembari melirik ke arah luar jendela melalui sudut matanya. Tom tahu ke mana lirikan mata pria itu tertuju.

"Mengapa aku harus melakukannya?" Tom segera memutar bola matanya ketika Fabian malah tertawa pelan. "Aku tidak melihat ada sesuatu yang lucu."

"Aku sedang menertawakanmu, Tom," ujar Fabian; tersenyum kepada istrinya yang mengulurkan tas kerja miliknya. "Kattie bercerita padaku. Aku dengar kalau kau menanyakan anak laki-laki di sebelah. Harry, bukan? Aku juga memperhatikan kalau kau tidak pernah berhenti melirik rumah sebelah sejak makan malam dua hari yang lalu. Apa Harry menarik perhatianmu?"

"Kau jangan menggodanya, Sayang."

Tom berusaha tidak mendengarkan pembicaraan kedua orangtua angkatnya. Anak laki-laki itu berpura-pura menyibukkan diri dengan sarapan paginya. Namun ia tidak memungkiri dirinya yang sekali-kali melirik ke arah halaman rumah nomor empat di mana Harry terlihat sedang mencabuti rumput liar di pekarangan rumah tersebut. Anak laki-laki berambut berantakan itu terlihat terkejut sebelum berlari memasuki rumah. Tom mendesah. Ia tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang menginginkan Harry untuk tetap berada di sana. Di mana ia bisa melihat sosok itu.

Ia juga tidak mengerti mengapa di saat ia tahu kalau Harry—anak laki-laki yang selama ini dicarinya—sudah berada di depan mata, ia malah tidak berbuat apa pun. Hanya mengamati dari jauh sosok tersebut tanpa berniat menyapa. Memang apa susahnya hanya meminta berkenalan? Ah, apa Tom malu?

Tom mengerang atas pemikirannya sendiri sebelum menegakkan tubuhnya. Mengatakan kalau dirinya ingin berjalan-jalan ketika Fabian bertanya ke mana ia akan pergi sepagi ini. Ia berniat untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman sebelum telinganya menangkap suara seseorang yang meringis kesakitan. Saat Tom mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah asal suara, ia tidak pernah menyangka melihat sosok anak laki-laki beriris hijau cemerlang tengah terduduk di atas tanah berumput sambil memegangi lututnya.

* * *

><p>Hal yang yang paling tidak disukai Harry di dunia ini adalah sepupunya. Tentu. Rasa bencinya terhadap sepupunya tersebut bahkan lebih jauh daripada bencinya kepada Bibi Merge—wanita bertubuh gemuk yang selalu mengejeknya dengan sebutan anak nakal dan tidak berguna setiap kali berkunjung ke Privet Drive. Ia sangat membenci Dudley karena anak laki-laki itu tidak pernah berhenti mengerjainya.<p>

Harry meringis pelan; memegangi lututnya yang sekarang mengeluarkan cairan berwarna merah kental. Tidak jauh darinya, di bagian belakang rumah, ia bisa melihat sosok Dudley yang tertawa bersama Piers Polkiss atas kejahilan yang baru diperbuat anak itu. Harry menggeretakkan giginya. Ingin mengejar Dudley dan memukul anak itu. Namun ia tahu, jika ia melakukannya Petunia pasti akan menghukumnya. Di mata wanita itu, Dudley selalu menjadi pihak yang benar. Entah apa pun yang diperbuat sepupunya.

"—Kau... apa yang kaulakukan di halaman rumahku?"

Anak laki-laki berambut hitam berantakan itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum mendongak. Terkejut ketika mendapati seorang anak laki-laki berdiri tepat di hadapannya dengan kedua tangan disilangkan di depan dada. Dengan cepat ia menundukkan kepalanya kembali; menyadari kalau dirinya baru saja memasuki halaman rumah orang lain tanpa ijin.

"A-aku terjatuh." Harry menggumamkan sebuah alasan sembari berdiri; meringis kembali karena rasa sakit di lututnya. "Maaf. Aku akan segera pergi."

Namun sebelum Harry melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tetangga barunya, ia merasakan seseorang menahan bahunya. Salah satu alisnya terangkat; menyadari kalau anak laki-laki berambut gelap itu yang melakukannya.

"Lututmu berdarah." Anak itu berkata dengan nada datar. Harry ingin mengatakan bahwa luka yang dialaminya hanya luka kecil namun anak laki-laki itu sudah lebih dulu menyeretnya memasuki rumah nomor tiga. Mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi di ruang makan sebelum menghilang. Tidak lama kemudian, anak laki-laki itu kembali dengan sebuah kotak di tangannya. Di belakang sosok anak laki-laki itu Harry bisa melihat sosok Mrs. Prewett. Wajahnya terlihat terkejut ketika menangkap sosoknya di tempat itu.

"Err—"

"Kau baik-baik saja, Nak?" Mrs. Prewett bertanya. "Aku melihat Tom mengambil kotak obat dan mengatakan kalau kau terluka. Apa yang terjadi?"

Harry menjawab dengan gelengan kepala. Ia tidak ingin mengatakan kalau Dudley baru saja menjatuhkannya di halaman rumah keluarga Prewett dengan wajah yang terlebih dahulu menyentuh tanah. Beruntung, kacamata yang biasa dikenakannya tersimpan aman di saku celana yang ia pakai. Mengingat hal itu, Harry segera mengelap wajah dengan ujung baju kaos yang dikenakanya; tidak mengindahkan tatapan tanya dari Mrs. Prewett.

"Harry...?"

"Hanya terjatuh, Mrs. Prewett. Aku baik-baik saja. Bolehkah aku pergi sekarang? Aunt Petunia..."

Namun baik Mrs. Prewett dan anak laki-laki tadi mengabaikannya dan malah mulai sibuk melihal kondisi kakinya. Harry membuka mulut saat wanita berambut hitam itu mulai membersihkan luka di kakinya tapi kemudian lebih memilih diam ketika mendapati anak laki-laki tadi menatap tajam dirinya.

Selama tinggal dengan kerabatnya, tidak sekalipun Harry pernah mendapatkan perlakuan istimewa dari mereka. Ia tidak pernah mendapati bibinya mau repot-repot mengobati luka di tubuhnya seperti yang dilakukan Mrs. Prewett. Ia juga tidak pernah ditawari minuman dari orang lain.

Dengan ragu, Harry menerima segelas susu yang ditawarkan anak laki-laki tadi. Tom, jika itu nama anak tersebut. Ia menggumamkan terima kasih kepada kedua orang itu sebelum menyesap minuman di tangannya. Tersenyum lebar kepada Tom ketika anak laki-laki beriris gelap itu menanyakan bagaimana keadaan kakinya.

Harry melirik Tom lewat sudut matanya. Entah mengapa, anak laki-laki itu tidak pernah mengalihkan pandangan darinya. Harry bahkan sampai menyentuh wajahnya sendiri jika barangkali ada sesuatu di wajahnya. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar Tom mendecakkan lidah.

"Uh..."

"Kau memang tidak pernah berubah ya? Tidak pernah peduli dengan keadaanmu sendiri," Tom berkata padanya sembari mendudukkan diri di salah satu kursi kosong di ruang makan. Harry tidak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk tidak melayangkan tatapan heran ke arah Tom. Apa yang dimaksudkan anak laki-laki itu? Memangnya ia pernah bertemu dengan Tom sebelum ini? Harry termenung dan mencoba mengingat apa dia pernah bertemu atau mengenal Tom sebelum ini.

"Err—apa kita pernah bertemu sebelum ini?" Pertanyaan Harry ditanggapi Tom dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Maaf, tapi aku tidak pernah ingat kalau kita pernah bertemu. Uh... apa kita saling mengenal?"

Harry menyadari keterdiaman Tom. Kedua mata anak laki-laki itu membulat. Namun hanya sebentar karena Tom tiba-tiba saja menggebrak meja dan tanpa mengatakan apa pun, pergi meninggalkan Harry sendirian di dapur rumah keluarga Prewett. Ketika Mrs. Prewett bertanya kepadanya apa yang terjadi dengan Tom sekembalinya wanita itu dari mengangkat jemuran, Harry tidak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa.

Dua hari berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Harry ingin menanyakan apa yang mengganggu pikirannya sejak Tom yang tiba-tiba bersikap aneh padanya. Namun tidak sekalipun kesempatan itu datang. Setiap kali bertemu atau berpapasan dengan Tom, anak laki-laki berambut gelap itu selalu melayangkan tatapan tajam padanya; membuat Harry mengurungkan niat untuk bertanya. Ia bahkan sempat menanyakan mengapa Tom bersikap seolah-olah marah padanya kepada Mrs. Prewett. Wanita itu juga sama tidak tahunya dengan dirinya.

Mau tidak mau, Harry terpaksa memikirkannya seorang diri. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti dengan apa yang pernah dikatakan Tom. Dan selama dua hari ini, tidak satu pun ide melintas di benaknya mengenai ia yang pernah bertemu dengan anak itu.

"Tom!" Harry kecil berteriak memanggil Tom yang berjalan beberapa meter di depannya sekembalinya ia dari berbelanja atas perintah bibinya. Ia berusaha mempercepat langkah kakinya di tengah beratnya barang belanjaan untuk mengimbangi langkah kaki Tom agar anak laki-laki itu tidak meninggalkannya. Dengan cepat menarik lengan Tom dan membuatnya mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari anak itu. "Tunggu!"

"Apa yang kauinginkan?" desis Tom.

Harry melepaskan tangan Tom dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Uh... aku hanya ingin meminta maaf?"

"Minta maaf untuk apa, huh? Kau tidak berhutang maaf padaku, Potter."

"Tentu saja ada!" Harry berseru namun segera mengecilkan volume suaranya. "Kalau aku tidak berbuat salah padaku, kau tidak akan bersikap seolah-olah marah padaku, bukan? Aku pasti berbuat kesalahan padamu sehingga kau marah padaku."

"Kau meminta maaf padaku sedangkan kau sendiri tidak tahu kesalahan apa yang kauperbuat?" Mau tidak mau Harry mengangguk dan membuat Tom tersenyum sinis. "Lupakan saja. Otakmu pasti tidak akan bisa menemukan kesalahan apa yang telah kaulakukan."

"Kau mengatakan kalau aku ini bodoh?" Harry menggeram.

"Aku tidak mengatakannya. Kau yang mengatakan hal itu sendiri."

Harry kembali menggeram. Ia menatap tajam anak laki-laki di hadapannya. "Aku tidak bodoh, kau tahu?" Harry kembali berteriak. Mengacungkan jari telunjuknya yang tidak menenteng tas plastik ke arah Tom.

* * *

><p>"Maka katakan apa yang membuatku marah. <em>See<em>? Kau bahkan tidak tahu apa itu." Tom kembali melayangkan tatapan tajam ketika mendapati Harry hanya termenung. Anak laki-laki itu kembali menghela napas. Melihat Harry yang bahkan tidak mengingat dirinya seperti yang ia lakukan selama dua setengah tahun ini membuatnya geram. _Damn!_ Apa anak laki-laki di hadapannya melupakan dirinya begitu saja? Atau hanya dia yang terlalu mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih dari Harry?

Bukankah hal itu terkesan menyedihkan? Hah! Tom benar-benar ingin menertawakan dirinya sekarang.

"—Lalu mengapa kau tidak mengatakan saja apa yang telah aku perbuat? Apa ini mengenai perkataanmu tempo hari?" Tom tidak berkomentar atas pertanyaan Harry. "Apa kau marah padaku karena aku mengatakan kalau aku tidak mengenalmu? Tapi aku memang tidak berbohong! Kapan kita pernah bertemu? Kau mau—"

Tom tidak tahu apa yang merasuki dirinya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba saja tangannya bergerak sendiri ke arah Harry dan menarik bagian depan kaos yang dipakai anak itu. Ia hanya tahu kalau kepalanya terasa sakit mendengar pertanyaan yang meluncur dari bibir Harry. Begitu ia sadar dengan apa yang sudah dilakukannya, ia menyadari kalau kini wajah Harry sudah begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Ia bahkan bisa melihat raut terkejut di wajah Harry. Namun bukannya melepaskan Harry, Tom hanya terdiam; menatap sepasang iris hijau cemerlang yang seperti biasanya tersembunyi di balik kacamata aneh yang dipakai anak itu.

"Err—bisa kau melepaskan aku? Kau menakutiku."

Tom tidak mengindahkan permintaan Harry. Ia memutar matanya sebelum meneliti wajah anak laki-laki di hadapannya. Mendesis pelan ketika mengingat bahwa Harry benar-benar sudah melupakannya.

"Kau benar-benar sudah melupakanku, huh? Apa kau ingin aku mengingatkanmu?" Harry mengangguk dengan ragu; membuat Tom tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Harry. Tidak memedulikan keadaan di sekitarnya, Tom menggerakkan tangannya yang bebas ke arah bagian belakang leher Harry sebelum menempelkan bibir mereka berdua. Ia bahkan bisa melihat kilat terkejut di mata Harry sebelum menjauhkan bibirnya.

"Kau memberiku hadiah yang sama seperti tadi," Tom berbisik depan di depan wajah Harry. "Jika kau masih mengingatnya, mengingat bagaimana kita bertemu, datanglah ke rumahku lalu meminta maaf. Mungkin dengan begitu aku bisa memaafkanmu."

Tom segera menjauhkan dirinya dan membalikkan tubuh. Berjalan ke arah rumahnya tanpa sekalipun melirik ke belakang. Ia bertaruh kalau saat ini anak laki-laki berambut berantakan itu pasti masih terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukannya tadi dan Tom, sama sekali tidak tahu dari mana pikiran untuk mencium Harry terlintas; membuatnya tidak tahan untuk tidak menyunggingkan senyum di wajahnya ketika memasuki halaman rumahnya. Berhenti sejenak saat menyadari kalau ada sebuah mobil terparkir di depan rumah milik keluarga Dursley dengan dua orang pria yang keluar dari mobil tersebut. Ia mengedikkan bahu dan berjalan memasuki rumahnya.

Hari ini, ia akan menunggu Harry untuk datang menemuinya. Tapi malang bagi Tom, sampai keesokan paginya, Harry tidak pernah datang dan ia baru mengetahui dari ibu angkatnya kalau semalam Harry dibawa pergi oleh dua orang pria yang mengaku sebagai ayah baptisnya.

Entah ke mana, tidak seorang pun yang tahu.

Harry pindah dan menghilang dari kehidupannya sekali lagi. Hanya itu yang Tom ketahui.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>bagian kedua dari **Unexpected!TMRHP**. Part terakhirnya mungkin baru bisa dipublish setelah saya menyelesaikan UAS. Jadi mohon bersabar ya? Dan sebelum ada yang bertanya, Fabian Prewett di sini adalah kerabat Mrs. Weasley yang seorang akuntan yang pernah disingggung di buku. Namun dengan nama depan yang berbeda karena saya tidak tahu nama depannya. Yah, untuk sekadar informasi saja #nyengir As usual, wanna leave me some reviews?


End file.
